Dear Oliver
by The Atlantean
Summary: Oliver is away at war, leaving a heart broken Lilly at home. What will happen to both of them? LOLIVER! Rated T but most likely change to M
1. The Same Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** So yeah, about not owning Hannah Montana, I don't.

**Chapter 1: The Same Nightmare**

_There was a knock at the door and I ran to get it. It was a solider looking grim._

"_What happened?" I asked looking worried._

"_Lilly Oken?" The man asked._

_I nodded wondering where on earth this would lead me._

_The solider looked down as though he didn't want to tell me why he was here._

"_What happened?" I asked again sounding more firm._

_There was a pause and then suddenly the soldier broke down in tears._

"_I-I'm s-so-rr-ry M'am." He said trying to dry his eyes. _

_My heart plummeted I knew at once what it was all about. I let the tears flow as I broke down._

"_I'll see myself out M'am." He said trying to leave._

"_Wait." I said and he turned around. "How?"_

"_Shot M'am, trying to save some of his mates. Died a hero." He said before leaving._

_I closed the door and then collapsed at a chair next to the fireplace, sobbing my heart out. I couldn't believe that he was gone. My husband: Oliver Oken was dead._

_The scene changed._

_Suddenly I was out in the battlefield running with a heavy gun in my hands. I saw him run out to save someone._

"_OLIVER!" I screamed out._

_He looked around._

"_LILLY!" He shouted back._

_Then I saw it, a few members of the enemy were sneaking up behind him._

"_Look out!" I screamed._

_He looked around in time to see them fire. The bullets hit him in the chest, stomach and shoulder. Blood was everywhere. I could see as if in slow motion the scene taking place. The look on his face went from determination to horror. As the bullets hit him, he fell in slow motion. I ran up just in time to catch him._

"_Oliver!" I said holding him tightly._

"_Lilly, honey, you need to know something before I die!" He managed to choke out. _

"_Stop it!" I clung him closer. "You will not die!"_

"_You know I am, so please let me go."_

"_I could never Oliver!"_

"_You will have to, but before I leave you have to know that I love you and always have and I have always will." Oliver coughed._

"_I love you too Oliver!" I said as tears started to appear in my eyes._

"_Goodbye my love, I will always love you."_

_And with that he was gone. I just sat there crying and holding onto him. _

I sat bolt upright in bed, dripping in sweat and my heart was racing faster than a racehorse.

Just a dream, just a dream. I told myself as I climbed back into bed. But I couldn't shake off the feeling of horror and dread.

***

"Maybe you should go see a doctor?" Miley suggested as she served me up a hot cup of tea.

Miley had come over the next day to see how I was doing. It had been 6 weeks since Oliver left for Iraq.

I shook my head.

"Lilly," Miley said while sitting down next to me. "You can hardly sleep, eat or even talk to people and you're deathly pale and thin. Maybe you should see someone?"

I shook my head again and looked down.

"Lilly please look at me! You've barely talked to me all day. What's going on?"

I kept looking down whether to tell her or not.

"Please Lilly?" She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I miss him." I said in a very quite voice.

Miley nodded.

"I do too."

"I just wish he could come home." I said still in that same quiet voice.

"Well all do." Miley whispered.

"I had that nightmare again." I said in a croaky voice.

Miley looked at me.

"I thought you said they'd stop?"

"I lied." I said in a voice barely audibled.

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to be worried."

Miley sighed.

"Lilly you know you can tell me anything right?"

I nodded but as I was I broke down.

"He was dead." I whispered.

Miley nodded.

"And I was holding him when he died. I was there when he died." I sobbed.

Miley looked up.

"Is this time the nightmare different?" She asked looking concerned.

"Well it started out the same, you know the solider coming to inform me that he was dead but then it changed. I was in the battle with him and then….." I shuddered. "I saw him being shot and then he died in my hands."

But then the tears overcome me and I collapsed, crying. Miley rubbed my shoulder.

"It's going to be alright." She kept repeating.

I just kept nodding. I couldn't really do anything else.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mileys' phone vibrating. Miley reached over and got it. She read it carefully.

"I have to go." She looked at me. "Will you be okay here? I can cancel."

I shook my head.

"I'm alright."

"You sure."

"Yeah, go." I said.

"Alright." She grabbed her bag, looked at me one last time and left.

I just sat there not bothering to do anything. Staring at the place Miley had been. As I looked around I could see Oliver everywhere. It was very depressing.

That night I dragged myself up to bed. I didn't want to go to sleep but I needed sleep. I hadn't slept for the last 6 weeks. I was exhausted. I threw myself on my bed without even bothering to get undress into my pyjamas. Slowly, I decided to get my decided to get my pyjamas. I got up and got into my pyjamas. Then climbed under the covers of my bed.

I just lay on my bed thinking about Oliver. I was wondering what was happening in his part of the world. I just hope he was thinking about me like I was thinking about him. I knew what I had to do. I climbed out of bed, grabbed my dressing gown and slippers and ran back downstairs. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote:

_Dear Oliver_

_I hope everything's alright with you. Me? Not so good. I'm missing you heaps. Every day I think about you. The memory of you, knowing that each day brings you back home, closer to me, keep me going. _

_Miley, she misses you too. She wants to stay alive for my sake. She's scared for me, I can see it her eyes. I know she means well and she as well as I all just hope this scariness will end when I see you on our doorstep._

_Mum, Dad, your parents, Mr Stewart, Jackson – they all miss you too. They are scare for me too. They think I will do something drastic and let's face it; I probably would if anything happened to you. _

_Everyone thinks that you might not be able to come back, but I don't believe it. I KNOW you shall come back safely……………I hope. _

_I have a confession. I've been having these nightmares where you die. I just hope you don't. I hope these nightmares are just nightmares. Just please keep safe._

_So that leads me to the reason for this letter. I miss you. I just want to know that you are out there, thinking about me, like how I'm thinking about you. _

_Anyway, I should finish this letter with some words of comfort and advice: _

_Be safe and come home safe (and in one piece). I can't wait for the moment when you are on our doorstep and let me throw myself into your arms. _

_Oliver, my dear. I love you and I always will._

_Your Lilly_

I looked at it. It looked pretty good. I wondered what Olivers' expression will be when he reads it. I looked at the time. It was half past 9. Would the post office be open? Isn't it a 24 hour one?

I ran downstairs, grabbed a jacket, exchanged it for my dressing gown and exchanged my shoes for my slippers.

WAIT!

I rushed back to the kitchen, found an envelope, folded the letter and placed a stamp on it. I almost turned the house inside and out, looking for the scrap of piece of paper that Oliver had written his address on it. I copied it onto the envelope and then ran back to the door. I ran to the post office, letter in hand, sprinting to the post office. It was open. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Half an hour later, I was out of the office, feeling a little calmer. The letter had been sent. It should arrive in the next few weeks. Hopefully it will reach Oliver quicker.

I came home, walking slowly this time, thinking about Oliver again. Remembering all the good times. I sighed. I missed those days.

I got back to home about 11. I threw my jacket on a chair in the kitchen and kicked off my shoes. I climbed the staircase very slowly, feeling exhausted. Each step seem like a mission. Soon I reached my loving bed. I climbed under the blankets and placed my head on the pillow. I punched the pillow into place before I got ready to go to sleep. I tossed and turned but I couldn't get it sleep.

So, once again, I just lay there, staring at the ceiling. I wondered what would happen now. Would Oliver be angry when he got my letter? Would he reply? All these kinds of questions chased through my mind. Slowly I decided I needed to go to sleep. I turned over on my side.

"Come back safe." I whispered as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: So yeah this was a little idea I had for a story that's been on my mind for months so I decided to put it into action. A LOT more will happen in later chapters. **

**Remember to Review your thoughts! Every review counts! =)**


	2. The Letter In The Trenches

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own HM.

**Chapter 2: The Letter In The Trenches**

"_OLIVER!" Lilly was shouting at me._

"_LILLY!" I screamed as I ducked beneath explosions and gunfire._

"_Lilly!" I shouted again dodging machine gun fire._

_Then I stopped and stared. _

"_OLIVER!" She screamed one last time before getting cut to pieces by gunfire._

"_NO!" I cried reaching out for her and catching her just in time in my arms._

"_NO! LILY!" I was crying as I held her to me._

_The explosions, shouts, screams, gunfire all seem to disappear around me as I held her to me. I gently stroked her hair while crying. _

I woke with a shock covered in sweat as I heard a bang.

"What's that?" I asked my comrades.

"Iraqi raid!" One of them said pointing to the sky we were could see some planes in the distance coming towards us.

"Oh no!" I said grabbing my gear and heading outside.

One of my friends, Sergeant McHaffie got me up to speed while I was looking out of the trenches with my binoculars.

"Three planes sir. Obviously they came through the night."

"This is just great."

"What do we do Captain?" McHaffie asked me.

"Make sure the air force knows that we're under attack." I said turning back to my troops that had gathered around me.

"Yes sir!" Private Gunners said before running off.

I look back at the sky. I could still see the planes in the distance.

"Oh and sir?" McHaffie says.

"Yes?" I said turning back to him.

"This letter came for you this morning." He said holding out a letter.

I take it my trembling hands. I recognise the handwriting anywhere.

"Very good." I said going back into my hut.

What could have Lilly written to me about? Obviously she missed me just like I was missing her. It killed me not to see her everyday. Not to be able to wake up next to her, not to be able to touch her, kiss her and just to be with her.

I opened the letter carefully.

_Dear Oliver_

_I hope everything's alright with you. Me? Not so good. I'm missing you heaps. Every day I think about you. The memory of you, knowing that each day brings you back home, closer to me, keep me going. _

_Miley, she misses you too. She wants you to stay alive for my sake. She's scared for me, I can see it her eyes. I know she means well and she as well as I all just hope this scariness will end when I see you on our doorstep._

_Mum, Dad, your parents, Mr Stewart, Jackson – they all miss you too. They are scare for me too. They think I will do something drastic and let's face it; I probably would if anything happened to you. _

_Everyone thinks that you might not be able to come back, but I don't believe it. I KNOW you shall come back safely……………I hope. _

_I have a confession. I've been having these nightmares where you die. I just hope you don't. I hope these nightmares are just nightmares. Just please keep safe._

_So that leads me to the reason for this letter. I miss you. I just want to know that you are out there, thinking about me, like how I'm thinking about you. _

_Anyway, I should finish this letter with some words of comfort and advice: _

_Be safe and come home safe (and in one piece). I can't wait for the moment when you are on our doorstep and let me throw myself into your arms. _

_Oliver, my dear. I love you and I always will._

_Your Lilly_

My tears splattered the page just had the old ones had been. I wish I could go home and let her collapse her in my arms and let her cry into my shoulder.

I looked back at the letter and re-read the bit about her having nightmares about me. I swallowed. I was having the same problems. I guess this distance thing isn't too good for our health as well as our relationship.

I heard footsteps and McHaffie walked in.

"You okay buddy?" He asked standing in the doorway of my room. "I heard crying. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." I said wiping my eyes.

He came to sit with me.

"What's this?" He asks touching the letter.

"A letter." I said waving it.

McHaffie took it in his hands but I snatched it back.

"Sorry, private."

"I'm a sergeant not a private." McHaffie joked.

I pushed him off my bed and we both grinned.

"I know don't worry." McHaffie continued.

"Just checking."

"So who's this Lilly?"

I swallowed hard.

"The love my life." I said in a whisper.

McHaffie bowed his head.

"She misses you hard huh?"

I nodded.

"So she's your wife?" He asks pointing to my wedding ring.

"Aha." I nodded.

McHaffie stood up.

"I'll leave you to it. Remember buddy I'm here for you." He grasped my shoulder before leaving.

"Mac." I said calling him by his nickname that everyone called him.

"Yeah?" He said his hand on the doorframe.

"You're a good pal."

"Thanks." He said before leaving.

My attention was returned back to Lillys' letter. I had to reply. I tore around my room looking for a pen and paper. Finally I found some and I began to write.

_My Dearest Lilly_

_Not a day goes by without me realising that you're not here. That I can't touch you, wake up with you next to me, eat with you, kiss you and just be with you. It's slowly killing me just like I know it's killing you._

_Thanks for the letter; it's almost like a light in the dark. Knowing that I can still communicate with you in some way even though technology can't because of all the explosions. Nothing really new is happing here, well except for the fact that an Iraqi plane raid was just on but I think our air fore got 'em. Don't worry, I'm fine. _

_Tell Miley that I'm doing well. In fact, tell everyone. I know they miss me just like I'm missing them. I just hope I get to see all of you soon. _

_Lilly, please don't do anything drastic because if you do, so will I. Miley's not the only one scared for you. I am too. I just hope nothing will happen to me because then it would be a world without us. What world is worth living without us?_

_I know I shall return home safely and when I do, I shall pick you up in my arms and just hold you close to me. Never letting you go because that's how it should be. Always. I pray for the day when I ring our doorbell and you open it with that grin I love so much on your face. Then I shall twirl you around in my arms. _

_Lilly, honey, you are not the only one who needs to confess something. I, like you, have also having nightmares except it's not me that dies but you. Guess this long distance thing isn't good for our health? Huh? I hope it's not a sign because I don't know what I'd do without you. We're one person. Everyone knows that. It's why I married you. Well part of the reason. You're also smart, beautiful, funny, wonderful to be with, basically the entire thing a guy is looking in a girl. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm so glad that you're all mine. Forever. _

_I miss you too and I also can't wait for the day when you throw yourself into my arms. I just hope that day is very soon. _

_I WILL come home safe. I promised you didn't I?_

_Lilly, my dear, I love you too._

_Be safe._

_Your Oliver_

I folded it carefully and place in inside an envelope. I wrote our address on the front and my current on the back.

I then ran to the mail room like manic.

"Woah, Capt! Slow down!" Private Downs, the mailman, said.

"Sorry." I panted. "Can you mail this for me?" I held out the letter.

"Sure." He took the letter.

"Thanks."

"Grab a stamp wont' ya?" Downs asked pointing at them.

I hurriedly took one and placed it on the envelope.

"This going home?" He asks putting the letter in my slot, ready to go out.

"Aha."

"Great, you don't send much though." Downs commented.

"Haven't been able to." I said realising Downs was right. "In case you haven't noticed there is a war going on and we're kinda on the front lines."

Downs laughed.

"Yeah I know."

"So how long will this take to get to my Lilly?"

"Pretty name Lilly. She's your wife?"

I nodded.

"Well normally it'll take 3 weeks but for you I guess I can squeeze it to the front and make it about 2 weeks."  
"Thank you!" I said hugging him and running off. I could hear him chuckling behind me.

2 weeks until my Lilly gets her Lilly. I wonder what she will be like when she gets the letter. I just hope my reinsurance of me being okay will steady her. I know she is going through a rough patch. Her letter practically told me and so did Mileys'. Miley had mailed me last week with an update.

Lilly isn't doing so well. I just hope the General will let me have a leave soon.

**A/N: Yay! The next chappie is posted. I would just like to say, I'M ON HOLIDAY!!! WOOT! So I'll be able to update a LOT more =)**

**Anyway, I hope u enjoyed this chappie =)**

**Please Review**


	3. The Jitters

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing!

**Chapter 3: The Jitters**

I was racing up and down my quarters. I was going through the plan in my head. I had to get leave, _I just had to! _I reached a decision. I rushed up to the General's office. I raced up the corridors passing McHaffie on the way.

"Yo, Captain! The gang wants to know if you're up to getting some drinks. You in?" He called.

"No!" I yelled as I raced past him.

McHaffie stood there looking at me with a blank face as though he couldn't believe it. Well he kinda had to. I had my priorities and Lilly was my number one here. I finally reached the General's office.

"Hello." I rambled at the General's office boy: Private Ashby.

She looked up at me. I was so nervous. My hands were shaking, I was sweating and my heart was racing. I really needed to see the General otherwise something may happen to my beloved Lilly. I could not live with myself if something like _ever _happened to her especially if I knew I could help.

"Hello," She replied with a smile at me. Suddenly I felt a little uneasy. "Do you need any assistance?"

Yeah, Private Ashby had a massive crush on me. I have mentioned I have a wife but she doesn't believe it.

"Yes, I need an audience with the General."

Why did I feel like I was planning to meet Julius Caesar? Then again there were a lot of similarities. Both were called General, they both allowed audiences to see them (yeah both of them call meetings audiences – weird huh?). Oh and did I happen to mention that the General idolises Julius Caesar? Makes sense though, Caesar was a great leader in his time and I suppose the General wants to be just like him.

"Right this way." She said leading me into the General's office.

"General, Captain Oken would like a word!"

The General looked up and smiled at me. Everyone knew me here and all had taken a liking to me. I guess that had its benefits.

"Sit down." He said.

I quickly sat behind his desk. My hands were still shaking…..a lot. I guess I was even more nervous now. I wiped my hands on my pants as a certain thought occurred to me. If I didn't make a good impression here, my chances of seeing Lilly are busted. I gulped. Man, this is going to be nerve racking.

"Got the jitters do we?" The General chuckled.

"Y-yes sir! You see-"

"I'm guessing you need time off?" The General said brushing something off his desk. "But why? I do not know that answer."

"You see sir, my wife-"

"You never mentioned a wife before." The General interrupted.

"Well I try and protect her and so I don't wear my wedding ring in case someone tried to get to her."

It's true I don't. I have this crazy idea that if I was kidnapped, the enemy would try and get to me by hurting her. Yeah it's a insane idea but you know me, anything to protect Lilly. I know she would do the same if the roles were reversed.

The General leaned back impressed. The General himself wasn't married but he did have a family with his partner: Jeannette, I believe her name is. I just released that may work to my advantage.

"You want to see her again?"

"Yes sir, I'm been stuck her for several months and just recently I've been able to contact her. I was hoping for maybe a few days off to see her?" I held my breath; surely I was able to see her.

"Well I do know what it's like to be away from family. It's heartbreaking to be away from one's love."

"Painfully sir. I mean you know what that is like, being away from Jeannette."

The General looked at a photo of her on his desk before turning his attention back at me. He had nothing but sympathy in his eyes.

"It's true; I miss her greatly with our child: Freddie. He's engaged to a girl called Sam. I wish I could see her more often, but that is not allowed. I do understand your pain Oken. But we need you here, your one heck of a good solider. Keep it up and you could reach Major in a matter of months."

"But I don't want to be a solider my entire life. I want a family, one which I could raise with my wife."

The General sat in thought for a few moments, thinking it over. I suppose he was thinking again about how much he missed his wife, surely he would let me go for at least a few days. He did say he knows what it is like to be away from one's love. My jitters came back as he was thinking. What if he didn't allow it?

"I, don't, know." He said slowly, scratching his stubble.

"Please sir. Think about if our roles were reversed and you were begging me to see Jeannette. Please let me go!" I begged.

"Well Sergeant McHaffie came to me the other day. Upset about something. Know what he was worried about?"

I shook my head wondering what was coming next and why he was changing the subject. Perhaps he hadn't made up his mind yet.

"You," He said pointing at me.

"Me?" I said puzzled.

"Told me you were worried about your wife. One heck of a woman like her husband he tells me."

I bowed my head.

"If you're that shaken about all this I shall allow you a few days off. But you must be back by the 17th."

I stood up with a huge grin on my face. The 17th was 7 days away. I felt as though a huge load had been taken off.

"Thank you sir!" I said shaking his hand.

"Plane leaves tomorrow at six, be back in Malibu by nine the next morning, few stopovers!" He said handing me a folder containing all information I would need.

"Thank you!" I said again racing out of his office.

"Don't be late!" I heard him shout at me.

"Won't be!" I shouted back.

This was actually happening! All my times worrying was all for nothing. I cannot believe General Nathan Kress was going to let me go! I could not believe it, I really couldn't. I was going to see my Lilly-Pop again. I felt like skipping and singing down the hallway. I kissed my ticket.

"Can't wait to see you." I whispered at my ticket.

**The Next Day In Malibu,**

I was again at my kitchen, trying to make myself a breakfast coffee. After several failed attempts, I managed to make myself an 'alright' cup of coffee and then I sat down with the daily newspaper. Just as I was reading the front page, the door burst open and Miley walked in with Jake on her arm. I kept looking down at headlines; I had no desire to talk to anyone at the moment.

I had received Oliver's letter this morning. I had been getting up every morning waiting for the post to come every morning to see if my Ollie had written back to me. The letter was unlike anything I've seen. He too, was having bad nightmares. But he was warning me to stay safe. I figure have a few rest days and then go back to work. Seems good plan to me, and Ollie would have wanted it. I'm staying safe like he wanted me too. I just hope he can stay safe as well.

"Hey Lilly!" Miley said suddenly pulling myself out of my thoughts as she sat down opposite me.

"H-hey!" I stammered.

"How are you doing?" Jake asked.

Miley instantly slapped him on the arm.

"What did you-" Jake said thought clenched teeth.

Miley gave him a look that said 'Shut up right now! And don't go there!' I had to let out a small chuckle at what was going on. Clearly Jake was being oblivious again. But then again that was never his strong suit. How Miley puts up with him, I shall never know! But Jake does have his moments.

"So, anything from Oliver?" Miley asked turning back to me.

I started to shake my head. There was no need for Miley to acquire that information. It was a personal matter between husband and wife…but it could also be a matter between best friends. Miley has been there with me for everything. So in the end I decided to nod my head very slightly.

"Well?" Miley said eagerly.

I tilted my head towards the counter top where the letter from Oliver was placed when I had finished reading it. Miley got up, grabbed the letter and came back down. Jake tried to read the letter but Miley slapped him away. Jake rubbed his hand while Miley scanned the letter. When she had finished reading it, she looked up at me.

"Oh Lilly!" She said!

I could only nod. It was the only thing I could do at the moment.

"But at least he's doing okay." Miley continued.

"Yeah." I said to my coffee cup.

There was a silence, only interrupted by Jake reaching for the Sports section of the newspaper. Miley gave him a look when she noticed his hand reach for the paper.

"I wanna see the Soccer World Cup scores!" He protested.

Miley gave a sigh and then nodded her head.

"Yay!" Jake said opening the section.

Miley then turned her attention to me; I quickly lowered my head to the headlines of the page I was on to avoid a conversation about Oliver. I quickly read an article about a fossil of a leviathan. Apparently they had teeth 30cm in length and that they eat whales for breakfast. Wow, I was actually interested in it.

"Watcha reading?" Miley asked.

"About a leviathan that eats whales for breakfast." I said.

I read out an extract from the piece.

"Wow." Miley and Jake said together.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at Miley who looked back. My hands started to shake. My jitters were back I guess. I had one glanced at Miley who edged me to get the door. I gulped before reaching for the door.

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while but I hope I made it up with this chapter =) I had fun writing this chapter =) Three of my fav ships are in this chappie, any guesses? (Loliver is the obvious one) So please REVIEW!**


End file.
